comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Traumatic Seymour Disorder
It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a bird. "Philip Traumatic Seymour Disorder" 'is episode 202 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Nick Thune, Philip Seymour Hoffman and Paul Giamatti (James Adomian), and Scott's nephew Todd (Lauren Lapkus). "Philip Traumatic Seymour Disorder" was released on February 21, 2013. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Oscar season is upon us so who better to join us than Oscar-nominated actor Philip Seymour Hoffman and fan favorite Nick Thune on this week’s bonus episode of Comedy Bang Bang! Philip gives us a preview of his upcoming Orson Welles project right before Scott’s nephew Todd interrupts the program. We then play a game of Fortunately, Unfortunately until a special guest graces us with his presence! Introduction Nick is introduced first, he and Scott talk about him taping his neighbour as mentioned on his previous appearance in 124: Bro-ing Out Pt. Deux. Fortunately Unfortunately A game of "Fortunately Unfortunately" is played. The starting sentence is "I went to the Mac store and bought a computer today..." *'Philip: "Fortunately the new computer let me look into a new side of my fucking soul" *'Todd: '"Unfortunately I couldn't google pictures of hot dogs to look at all day" *'Nick:' "But fortunately I did have a hot dog I could suck on" *'Scott:' "Unfortunately the hot dog was rancid and before I could suck on it the smell made me gag and throw up" *'Philip:' "Fortunately when I threw up I also threw up a vial of poison that had been given to me by the czars of Russia" *'Todd:' "Unfortunately I couldn't play video games after that" *'Nick:' "Fortunately I was there with my prostetic penis and we could just enjoy each others presence and learn" *'Scott:' "Unfortunately my prosthetic penis wilted and decayed over the next one hundred years and was no longer my friend" *'Philip:' "Fortunately as it wilted and decayed the cycle of life provided in its place a replica of an Oscar statue..." *'Todd:' "Unfortunately it's only 8 inches long" *'Nick:' "Fortunately that's above the American average so basically to most people I'm a king" *'Scott:' "Unfortunately Nick Thune came into the room and shreiked at the sight of an 8 inch prosthetic Oscar and said where did you get that" *'Philip:' "Fortunately I said it's mine, I have it and I put him down on his knees and made him start polishing my brilliance and the omen there of" *'Todd:' "Unfortunately nobody was watching so nobody believed me when I told them later" *'Nick:' "Fortunately if you let a bird go and it comes back it's meant to be" *'Scott:' "Unfortunately I never let the bird go and it never came back and it was not meant to be and the bird died right there on my Oscar statue" *'Philip:' "Fortunately the bird was a chicken and I fried it up with breadcrumbs and a skillet full of grease and I fed myself and some hungry prospectors. Have you ever fucking done that?" *'Todd:' "Unfortunately I got grounded because I didn't eat meat, I ate chicken" *'Nick:' "Fortunately, I guess if you let a bird go and it comes back it's actually just a carrier pigeon and you've just got a cool bird that passes notes" List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase Suggestion:' thesectch Category:Episodes